The present disclosure relates to PCB capacitor variable device and method.
A multilayered printed circuit board (PCB) is used in a field requiring an integrated technology, such as a wireless communication system, and the like. Further, an IC of a wireless communication system configured of an RF IC, an analog IC, a digital IC, and the like is integrated with an inductor and a capacitor which are passive devices. However, separately integrating a capacitor increases a die size and therefore a system may not be miniaturized and costs may be increased due to an additional process.
To solve the above problem, the related art alternately disposes copper clad laminates to connect the copper clad laminates through via holes, thereby implementing a capacitor pattern. However, the related art fixedly uses capacitance and therefore may not cope with a change in characteristics of the IC during a manufacturing process.